


Your Birthday

by franchouchou



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M, some kind of headspace thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/pseuds/franchouchou
Summary: Kyoji wasn't really one to ask, and Minori wasn't really one to give information.





	Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is set early, even earlier than my other kyomino fic. I really do mean for the summary and all this to be in past tense because they're WAY closer now!

   The papers on the table in front of him had Kyoji feeling pessimistic.

   Just before, the members of Beit were in the office and around the coffee table when the aide, Ken, came in removing some sheets off his clipboard to set them down in front of them.

   Ken explained, "These are the profiles we staff here have written up for you. You know how Producer needed to have your info up on the site and available to PR before your debut?" He wore a smile that could best be described as hesitant. "Well, these are what we've decided on together. What do you think?"

   "Whoaaa!" Pierre immediately got excited and started thanking Ken. He took his profile in both hands, holding it at arm's length. His heels were hitting the couch as he kicked his legs and struggled to read aloud the kanji on there. Minori leaned in to help him with that and chuckled at what he then saw, pointing out the specific pinned shot of Pierre clutching his frog plush. "That's the one we're going with? It's quite nice!"

   Kyoji's brain drowned out the chatter as he looked at his own sheet. _Like something I'd see in a video game's character menu, but more boring_. How tall he is, what hand he uses to write, what his hobbies are, what skills... _I don't even really have anything special so why is this here?_ Well whatever, it was all stuff he was more or less okay with giving away. Did people find this kind of information interesting? If that's what Producer wanted for the site, okay. He vaguely remembered being approached in the dance practice room and asked about things like his favourite motto for some PR thing, and he still stood by what he said so he was fine with it being out there.

   He glanced at the other sheet on the table, Minori's, but that strangely brought out a different emotion. Kyoji focused on trying to read every field and box on it, though he wondered why... Why exactly was he feeling off about it? Height 178 centimeters, weight 55 kilograms; These weren't pieces of information he could recite right off the bat about Minori, in fact he had no clue about them. Ah but Ibaraki, yeah he had heard Minori mention the place. His birthday... Wow, _W-we've only been dating for a few months so I'd probably find out his birthday sometime later, whenever the topic would naturally... come up_. He squinted trying to remember what the current date was — No, he hadn't missed Minori's birthday, that was good.

   Kyoji, reading the rest of the profile, was in some ways at ease finding that the hobbies, resolutions, and other comments were at least things he could glean from spending as much time with Minori as he did. He didn't know some exacts, but he could feel the honesty behind the answers Minori gave Producer matching with what Kyoji himself knew. But still he thought to himself, _So any random fan will know this much about him, just by looking at this..._

    It was a bit disconcerting for Kyoji to think about how it could be easy to learn about Minori with little effort. _Damn, even down to his blood type_. It might have even been bothering him how, in the future, anybody would be able to reference stuff he didn't even know for sure until now. But despite that, all the idols of their production were meant to get popular and thrive as public figures anyway, so he knew one day he was going to have to get over it.

   _Right, there are things I know about Minori that no one else does_. He rifled past the obvious ones in his mind, like Minori's favourite colour, or season, or idol. Who knows when he might have reason to tell other people about those. Kyoji thought more specifically of things like the bits of what Minori has told him about his past so far. Some of it did slightly worry Kyoji, but then he went on to remember the words Minori would use to reassure him. And what about the things Minori has said to encourage Kyoji himself, struggling with his own insecurities? There're even many times where they didn't, and don't, need words. Kyoji knew about the weird times at night before they had even formed a unit with Pierre, when Minori would do regular exercises in the park near the convenience store and think that his not-too-subtle incorporation of...idol dance choreography into the cool-down stretches would go unnoticed because it was so dark and (almost) no one was around. Kyoji thought about the speed Minori's pulse would run, when he's done that and Kyoji surprises him by offering a water bottle, letting their fingertips touch when it's relayed. Then back to the way he might joke with Kyoji and pretend like he totally wasn't going to return the next night and see him again. Thinking about other instances, the feel of Minori's eyelashes ever so brief and light around Kyoji's jaw when Minori was kissing his neck came to mind.

   He thought about the Minori now, in the present right then, not far away at all from him on the couch in the afternoon-sun-lit office, talking freely about whatever he likes with the other two. And even that precise thing, he realized, was something few people would ever have the opportunity to see.

   Minori met his gaze. Kyoji didn't know if he had been staring, but the bit of shame he was starting to feel thinking that he might have been was quelled by Minori smiling.

   "It really feels like we're starting, doesn't it, Kyoji?"

   _Ah._

_He really loves this stuff doesn't he?_ Kyoji knew that much. And in a way, knowing that they were going through with it, the three of them being idols, together...

   He nodded. Enthusiastically, even, to reassure both Minori and himself that the profiles were a necessary and good thing. Their unit, Beit, was on the fast track to becoming more than the sum of its parts, in the public eye too, and really, Kyoji knew well enough already that as far as his boyfriend went, he would continue to love him. Birthday, any other day of the year, he was going to love Minori the best he can.


End file.
